S-Drive
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Kaimei Academy is on summer vacation and most of the students and teachers are out for the vacation. Chuuma is working on an untested potion which Misora became the unwitting test subject with Switch forced to observe as they deal with some troublemakers around school. However, Bossun and Himeko came to school to get something, and accidentally took something which made them HEATED
1. A Possible Prologue

**S-Drive**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Sket Dance**_ is owned by Kenta Shinohana and Tatsunoko Productions

* * *

Hello and welcome to my 2nd fanfiction edition of Sket Dance. Okay, it's been nearly seven years since I made my first and only Sket Dance fanfiction, which is Sket Detention. While that fic was quite okay, I planned to make some follow-up chapters if I get some reviews, and though I got some, writer's block got me and it made me decide to move on to other categories.

Though I watched the episodes, it was quite a letdown that the anime ended just after Kiri Kato fully joined the Student Council while the OVA covered the arc where Soujro Agata learned that it was Bossun whom Saaya fell for, which is still a bit of a letdown as Tatsunoko Production did not produce episodes when the manga ended in 2013.

Still, I was thinking of whether to continue Sket Detention or make another fic featuring Bossun and Himeko, but after getting another review on Sket Detention, it inspired me to come up with something, but instead of a follow-up chapters, Imdecided to make a new fic, and this time it will contain several chapters which will focus solely on Bossun and Himeko.

As the title suggests, Bossun and Himeko are...well...can't spoil everything, but one thing I can tell you...this fic will definitely take you on a DRIVE...and you'll soon see why...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _1: Kanōna purorōgu_**

 **Kaimei Academy.**

It was a rather typical day, and everything surrounding the school appeared to be business as usual…except that it was peaceful at the moment and…not a single student is in sight, as if the who school is empty.

This is due to the start of summer vacation, and nearly all the students and teachers are taking a vacation, and is implied that they went to the beaches, resorts, malls and staying at home, as the students and most of the staff are taking advantage of the summer vacation to unwind and seeking leisure.

As the zoomed around the school, the next scene went towards at the Chemistry room where **Tetsuji Chuuma** , the CLUB ADVISOR for Sket Dan, is working on a formula which he is working on as it turns out that a neighbor at his place went to him a few days ago and begged for his help as he is having problems with his marital life and is desperate to save his marriage.

The neighbor told Chuuma his problem, which he said that he is suffering from ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION, as well as having bouts of IMPOTENCE, and he even went so far as the kneel down and begged to Chuuma to come up with anything, even offered to pay him for whatever he can produce, and even prepared checks for the club advisor to make an encashment transaction, which made Chuuma a bit uncomfortable, and while he was hesitant at first, the Sket Dan club advisor eventually gives in and decided to do a brew that will help his neighbor, and he is planning to concoct it and do an experiment on a pair of lab rats to see if his newest potion would work or not.

By then, **Kazuyoshi Usui, aka Switch** , passed by as he is going to submit a report due to the fact that today is the first day of summer vacation, and he decided to use this chance to submit his report so that he can spend the rest of his vacation days at his home uninterrupted. As he arrived, he noted that his friends, **Yusuke Fujisaki, aka Bossun** , and **Hime Onizuka, aka Himeko** , are not around yet and there he saw what Chuuma is doing, and he adjusted his eyeglasses as he guessed what his club advisor is doing, and began to toggle with his synthesized laptop and asks what Chuuma is doing.

"Chuu-san..."

"Oh, it's you, Switch."

"Are you brewing a potion again...?"

"Yeah...and my first time doing this."

"What kind of formula are you brewing this time...?"

"Oh, a sex performance-enhancing brew."

"A...what...?"

"You heard me."

Switch twitched his eye at what he just heard, feeling uncomfortable at the fact that Chuuma is brewing a potion that enhances a person's sexual drive, and told Chuuma that the neighbor should simply buy a Viagra pill, but Chuuma said that his neighbor is young, as in 30 years old, as well as reasoning that the neighbor is too shy and ashamed to purchase the pill at any drug store.

Moreover, the neighbor felt that it would be too much a hassle if he were to see a doctor just to get a prescription just to buy the pill. Chuuma also justified that if the potion works, he would be paid for it, thus he is willing to do this since he would get extra cash to help in the expenses at his home since he has a young daughter to look out for.

Switch twitched his eyes again and asks what would happen if that potion fell to the wrong hands and/or end up being taken by someone by accident, which Chuuma said that he is taking extra precaution, as he placed the finished potion on two red cups, and that he is working inside his office, added that it is summer vacation, no students are here, thus the risks are minimal, and he said that he is going to get some hamsters to test the potion.

Glancing at Switch, Chuuma jokingly asks if he likes to test the potion, which Switch facially reacted in apprehension and tells Chuuma to find a pair of dogs instead, not wanting to try that potion out of fear on what would potentially happen if it really works, and if it does, he does not want to become a rabid hentai out on a heat.

"No way!"

"Why not? If it works..."

"Go find a pair of dogs! I'm not going to commit suicide by trying out that brew of yours!"

"I made the necessary steps. Rest assured that..."

"I will not ruin my summer vacation by becoming your guinea pig!"

"Are you really that scared?"

"Of course! I do not want to end up being a dog in a heat!"

"Geez..."

By then, a fellow teacher, **Remi Misora** , came rushing in, and she was panting as she looked around to find help, and there she told Chuuma and Switch that there is a brawl at the hallway and she could not pry the two students apart, at least by herself, and she begged to Chuuma and Switch for help, stating that the Student Council members are on vacation and there aren't any teachers around to break up the brawl.

Chuuma sighed as the one thing he disliked was being interrupted, and deciding that he has to step in and quell off the brawl, he said that he is going to help, which Switch asks how is he going to pull off that kind of miracle, which Chuuma smiled a bit as he said that he is going to test two potions he brewed yesterday, which are:

\- Shinkuu-Hadou potion

\- Mesatsu Gou-Hadou potion

Chuuma said that Switch and Misora will try it out only if the students involved in the brawl are unwilling to comply, saying that students nowadays are less willing to comply at their teachers' requests, and Misora appeared hesitant but eventually agreed to try it if the students get overly violent, which caused Switch to stare in surprise.

"Onee-san...are you serious?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"We don't know if that brew works or not..."

"Who knows...it might help..."

"Do you even know what happen if that brew would end you in a disaster...?"

"Um...no."

"Onee-san..."

"Oh, don't worry. It will work out in the end."

Misora said that they have nothing to lose since they might as well act on self-defense should the students intend to harm her or Switch, thus she said that she is willing to try out the potion Chuuma brewed, and with that, Chuuma led the two, wherein the trio left the office and head for the hallway where the two students are fighting.

-x-

Meanwhile, Bossun is seen heading for the academy as he wanted to hit the swimming pool near the gym area as he wanted to take a dip, as the heat was getting to him despite having an air conditioner at his house, but with his adoptive younger sister, Rumi, hogging the air conditioner, he could not have it all to himself, and there he decided to go to the academy to have a bit of fun time, knowing that the pool is going to be vacant.

"Oh well, might as well..."

By coincidence, Himeko is also heading to the academy, intending to get something at the Sket Dan club room before leaving, since it was summer vacation, she is sure that all of the students are out, and with no students who would seek help through Sket Dan, she felt that hanging around school would be pointless, as she is quite sure that Bossun and Switch are busy with their house lives.

"Since I'll be just getting something...I'll be quick and get it over with..."

By then Bossun and Himeko meet up at a corner near school, and both were a bit surprised at seeing each other, and are even more surprised upon learning that they are heading to school by coincidence and agreed to head there just to get something from the club room.

"So you're just going to get something at the club room?"

"Yeah. Won't be staying there for long. What about you, Bossun?"

"Me? I'll just be taking a dip on the pool. Can't use the aircon with Rumi hogging it for herself..."

"Really?"

"You heard me, Himeko."

"Fine. Let's head to school"

"Right."

"Good."

The two decided to proceed to the school, and felt that there won't be any problem given that the student council members are likely on vacation thus Bossun is quite relieved that he won't be hearing any complaints from **Sousuke Tsubaki** , who is now the council president, which Himeko told Bossun to stop acting negative towards his younger twin brother, which he denies being like that, despite the obvious tone from his voice.

Himeko chastises Bossun for his behavior even though he tried to deny it.

"Bossun!"

"What?"

"Don't be like that!"

"Huh?"

"Tsubaki is your twin brother!"

"I know..."

"Then stop treating him like a fungus!"

"Okay, okay..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a hallway inside the school, where two rowdy students are holding chairs and are ready to hit each other out, and there Remi came and urged the two to stop or they would get hurt, as well as reminding them that they might end up getting suspended or expelled if they intend to go ahead with their intended fight.

However, the two violent students shouted back at her and told her to mind her own business, showing utter disrespect towards the young teacher, and even hurled expletives at her to show that they do not fear any school officials in this school, wanting to show that they can do anything they want, and that no one can stop them from doing anything they please.

"Shut up!"

"Mind your own business!"

"Go home and masturbate!"

"We do what we want!"

"We don't care about you or the teachers!"

"Why don't you go to a brothel and do a blow job on a dirty old man?"

"Suck a dildo, you bitch!"

"Get lost, you motherfucker of a woman!"

As Remi is a bit insulted, Chuuma sighed as he felt that this calls for a drastic measure and tells Remi to try the potion he brewed, saying that this would be the only way to put the two students in their places and to get them out so that they won't cause any DAMAGE to school property, saying that this would show the rowdy students that they should learn to respect the teachers here.

Remi was a bit hesitant and asks if this potion really work, which Chuuma said that this would be the good time to try it, and if it works, she can unleash a way to tell the students to knock off their antics and make them submit to school authority and learn to behave.

Remi sweat-dropped, seeing that the potion has not been tested and thus she risked getting humiliated if the potion turns out to be a dud. She asks Chuuma again if this potion could really help, which he assured that it will, and if it works, then she can have a better chance to put the rowdy students in their places and behave themselves.

"...so don't worry. If my first potion fails...thrn you can test the other."

"...if it fails...huh?"

"If the potion works, you can unleash a blast that is 3 times stronger than a kamehameha..."

"T-three...times...? Are you serious, Chuuma-san...?"

"Well...it could be on the same level as Piccolo's Masagposagpo..."

"..."

"Now is the time for you to test it, Misora-sensei."

"O-okay..."

The two rowdy students heard this and felt insulted, thinking that a woman can make them put in their places, and decided to vent their ire in her and raised the steel chairs and are ready to lynch her, and they hurled more expletives at Remi and tells her that they own the place and no one can stop them, and even went so far as willing to hurt a teacher in order to show that they will not bow to any teacher.

Switch appeared concerned and urges Remi to get away from her for her own safety, but the young female teacher felt that its her duty to enforce the rules of the school and said that she will try risk anything, and she took the potion and is ready to drink it, which Switch asks her if she is sure about this, which she said that he hoped that the potion works as the fate of the school lie within her hands.

"Onee-san...!"

"I-it's okay...I got this..."

"Are you really serious?"

"..."

"That potion might..."

"I'll risk it..."

"For real?"

"Yeah..."

Remi drank the cup that houses the brew that Chuuma made, and as the violent students are ready to hit her with the chair, the female teacher's body and hands began to glow, which Chuuma smirked as he sees that the potion he made is working, and the violent students paused as they were bewildered at what they are seeing.

By then Remi began to shout as her body began to move and is ready to do something, and seconds later, she did.

" **SHINKUU...HADOUKEN!** "

Outside the school, Bossun and Himeko are passing by at the east area as they decide to take a shortcut, and there they saw the two rowdy students flew from the window of the 3rd floor, flying upward before landing on the garden area of the school, and the two Sket Dan members blinked their eyes at what they just saw, and wondered if Chuuma is up to something, unaware of what took place inside the school building.

They hoped that they do not run into their club advisor, worried that he might pressure the two Sket Dan members into trying a new brew with FATAL results.

"Huh?"

"Bossun...you think...?"

"Chuu-san's at it again..."

"I better get some things and scram...before he sees me..."

"Yeah...and I'll stay by the pool. No way am I gonna let him see me and get forced to drink another potion he is mixing."

"Same here."

"Okay, good luck, Himeko."

"You too, Bossun..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than Remi performed a technique after drinking Chuuma's potion, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and Bossun and Himeko showed up, though they only have small parts, the next chapters will make up for it…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

As Switch is forced to assist Chuma and Remi in dealing with more delinquents, trouble ensue as Bossun and Himeko came across something by accident...

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Accidental Ingestion

**S-Drive**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Sket Dance**_ is owned by x and Tatsunoko Productions

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last one left, as Switch and the two teachers are currently embroiled in quelling off a student brawl within the campus, Bossun and Himeko are about to encounter trouble themselves….

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **2:**_ _ **Jiko ni yoru sesshu**_

As the rowdy and violent delinquents insulted Remi, the teacher appeared hesitant to do something, but then a wayward janitor passed by and accidentally swiped the mop onto the student's face, agitating him and grabbed the janitor by his shirt and bad-mouthed the innocent janitor, and threatened to beat him up non-stop.

The janitor apologized but pointed out that the student shouldn't be here in the first place, which the student felt insulted and cruelly answered back, and made it clear that he is free to beat up anyone who gets in his face, and became more agitated at the janitor's response.

"What was that, you old bastard?"

"Look, kid…I…"

"Shut it!"

"Hey…let go!"

"You pissed me off!"

"Don't look at me! I'm just passing by…"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"H-hey…!"

As the janitor pleaded his case, the delinquent smashed the janitor's head against the glass panel of a door that houses the fire extinguisher, and repeatedly smash the man's head until he fell unconscious, bleeding badly.

There the delinquent told Chuuma and Remi that this is what's going to happen if anyone gets in his way and has no qualms to main anyone regardless of age, and made it clear that he is not afraid of anybody, even the police.

The other delinquent then began kicking the unconscious janitor and tells the other delinquent that they should beat up Chuuma and Remi so as to deliver the message to the entire school authority, which the other delinquent readily agreed.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Let's beat up those teachers!"

"Hmm…"

"That way we can show them that we're untouchables!"

"Yeah…I like that…"

"Then let's work together!"

"Right!"

Chuuma sighed as he felt that this calls for a drastic measure and tells Remi to try the potion he brewed, saying that this would be the only way to put the two students in their places and to get them out so that they won't cause any DAMAGE to school property, saying that this would show the rowdy students that they should learn to respect the teachers here.

Remi was a bit hesitant and asks if this potion really work, which Chuuma said that this would be the good time to try it, and if it works, she can unleash a way to tell the students to knock off their antics and make them submit to school authority and learn to behave.

Remi sweat-dropped, seeing that the potion has not been tested and thus she risked getting humiliated if the potion turns out to be a dud. She asks Chuuma again if this potion could really help, which he assured that it will, and if it works, then she can have a better chance to put the rowdy students in their places and behave themselves.

"...so don't worry. If my first potion fails...then you can test the other."

"...if it fails...huh?"

"If the potion works, you can unleash a blast that is 3 times stronger than a kamehameha..."

"T-three...times...? Are you serious, Chuuma-san...?"

"Well...it could be on the same level as Piccolo's Masagposagpo..."

"..."

"Now is the time for you to test it, Misora-sensei."

"O-okay..."

The two rowdy students heard this and felt insulted, thinking that a woman can make them put in their places, and decided to vent their ire in her and raised the steel chairs and are ready to lynch her, and they hurled more expletives at Remi and tells her that they own the place and no one can stop them, and even went so far as willing to hurt a teacher in order to show that they will not bow to any teacher.

Switch appeared concerned and urges Remi to get away from her for her own safety, but the young female teacher felt that its her duty to enforce the rules of the school and said that she will try risk anything, and she took the potion and is ready to drink it, which Switch asks her if she is sure about this, which she said that he hoped that the potion works as the fate of the school lie within her hands.

"Onee-san...!"

"I-it's okay...I got this..."

"Are you really serious?"

"..."

"That potion might..."

"I'll risk it..."

"For real?"

"Yeah..."

Remi drank the cup that houses the brew that Chuuma made, and as the violent students are ready to hit her with the chair, the female teacher's body and hands began to glow, which Chuuma smirked as he sees that the potion he made is working, and the violent students paused as they were bewildered at what they are seeing.

By then Remi began to shout as her body began to move and is ready to do something, and seconds later, she did.

" **SHINKUU...HADOUKEN!** "

Outside the school, Bossun and Himeko are passing by at the east area as they decide to take a shortcut, and there they saw the two rowdy students flew from the window of the 3rd floor, flying upward before landing on the garden area of the school, and the two Sket Dan members blinked their eyes at what they just saw, and wondered if Chuuma is up to something, unaware of what took place inside the school building.

They hoped that they do not run into their club advisor, worried that he might pressure the two Sket Dan members into trying a new brew with FATAL results.

"Huh?"

"Bossun...you think...?"

"Chuu-san's at it again..."

"I better get some things and scram...before he sees me..."

"Yeah...and I'll stay by the pool. No way am I gonna let him see me and get forced to drink another potion he is mixing."

"Same here."

"Okay, good luck, Himeko."

"You too, Bossun..."

The two Sket Dan members went separate ways and navigated towards the school building, narrowly missing the two teachers and Switch, and the scene showed that Switch and the two teachers wentnto the site as they checked on the two delinquents who are unconscious, and Chuuma decided to tie them up and called for the guard, who moments later arrived and is tasked to guard the two delinquents while he called for a school nurse to check on the injured janitor.

By then, a second janitor came running, and told Chuuma that two groups of students are spotted at the garden area, threatening to go into a gang war rumble, and Switch sighed seeing that another trouble is brewing.

Chuuma smirked as her told Switch not to worry as Remi will deal with the group, and the silent Sket Dan member stared wide-eyed, and asked how would that work as he pointed out that Remi might return to normal in an instant, but Chuuma said that the potion's effect on Remi will last for about 120 minutes, which surprised Switch..

"What…what are…? Did you say…120 minutes?"

"Yup."

"As in two hours?"

"Yup. Enough to put those idiot students in their places…"

"Are you mad?"

"No…just angry."

" _You're one MAD teacher…_ "

"I said I'm only angry…"

Remi sweat-dropped at hearing this, but Chuuma pulled her with him as they head for the east area of the school building where the other janitor led the teachers and Switch to the place where the two groups are about to brawl.

-x-

Meanwhile, Bossun decided to take a dip at the swimming pool after getting a bit sweaty, and while swimming he wondered if Switch is here, as he thought of asking him something, but decided not to believing that his friend is busy, and opted not to bother him as he felt that Switch is enjoying his summer vacation.

After a few minutes Bossun left the pool and dried himself up and is preparing to go to the club room to get something, as he remained unaware of what is happening at school. Nevertheless, he is hoping not to encounter Chuuma, fearing that his club advisor might PERSUADE him to try out one of his experimental drugs which might have CATASTROPHIC results.

" _Hope I won't run into Chu-san…_ "

Meanwhile, Himeko had just left the library after submitting something and is heading for the club room when she passed by Chuuma's office, where she recalled having left something there and decided to pick it up, and she hesitantly went inside, where she finds the office empty, much to her relief.

" _Hope I won't run into Chu-san…_ "

Finding the item she needed, she is ready to leave when she noticed a bottle of Gatorade, and when she saw Chuuma's experimental bottle quite far from the Gatorade bottle, she felt that the bottle in question is the item she should avoid so she took the Gatorade bottle seeing that it was not used and contained the usual contents, so she took a sip and felt good. She is relieved that Chuuma is not here, otherwise she would be in trouble knowing what the club advisor has in store.

Himeko then left, where a minute later, Bossun arrived, where he took a peek and is relieved to see that Chuuma is not here, though he also noticed that Switch is also not here, and as he is about to leave he saw the bottle of Gatorade and decided to take a sip, after seeing that Chuuma's experimental bottle is at the center table and felt that everything is safe and there won't be any complication.

" _Thank goodness our LOONEY teacher is not here…_ "

Bossun took a sip and then left, not bothering to wait, as he is unwilling to let Chuuma see him, fearing that the club advisor might PERSUADE him to try out any of the EXPERIMENTAL positions that might be hidden here.

-x-

The scene shifts at the east wing of the school premises, where Chuuma, Remi and Switch arrived, and there they saw two groups of students, about 10 in each group, assembled and are armed with lead pipes, looking ready to brawl with each other, and there Remi pleaded with the students to stop their acts and try to settle their grudges peacefully, but the leader of Group A flashed a DIRTY FINGER at her and told her to get lost, stating he won't take orders from a BITCH, which drew Switch's ire and berated the delinquent for being a chauvinist, which the delinquent said that he does not care.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!"

"So what?"

"That teacher is a bitch!"

"A fucking bitch!"

"A bitch that should be raped!"

"You idiots have no respect for teachers at all!"

"So what?"

"We don't fucking care!"

Then the leader of Group B grabbed a glass bottle and threw it towards Remi, which Chuuma grabbed her and managed to evade the bottle which struck the ground and glass shards scattered, and the delinquent told Remi to go away, reasoning that seeing her reminds him of his NAGGING and UGLY mother, and even threatened to RAPE Remi if she says another word.

Switch became more pissed and told the two group leaders to leave school and brawl elsewhere, but the two students rebuked Switch, saying that they are free to do what they want and are free to lay ruin on any place they want, not caring if they damage to school in the process.

"We don't care!"

"We want to do what we want!"

"Screw the school! We can wreck it to our heart's content!"

"And we're free to beat up anyone!"

"And that includes you!"

"Want a piece of me? Come on!"

"We're DYING to beat you up!"

"And we mean it!"

Chuuma sighed after seeing the two groups showing blatant disrespect towards Remi, as he felt that this calls for a drastic measure feeling that the two groups couldn't be persuaded, and tells Remi to GO FOR IT, which Remi blinked her eyes, guessing what Chuuma is saying.

Switch asked Chuima if he is sure, worried that she might get hurt, but the Sket Dan advisor nodded, saying that this would be the only way to put the two group of students in their places and to get them out so that they won't cause much more DAMAGE to school property, saying that this would show the rowdy students that they should learn to respect the teachers here.

Remi was a bit hesitant and asks if the potion she took is still in effect, which Chuuma said that it still is, and thus she can unleash a more POWERFUL WAY to tell the students to knock off their antics and make them submit to school authority and learn to behave.

"Chuuma-sensei…?"

"Don't worry…the potion's effect is still in effect?"

"Really?"

"Yup. It's been only 20 minutes…so you're still good to go."

"Well…"

"You better start…or those brats are about to waste you."

"O-okay…I'll do it…"

"Good girl…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is a bit of action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now Remi is about to go into action yet it ended in a cliffhanger…

Bossun and Himeko passed by Chuuma's office, and drank a bottle of Gatorade…and so far nothing happened…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

As Switch and the two teachers deal with the rowdy students, Bossun and Himeko meet up inside Chuuma's office…and…well…find out what happens next…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
